Street Fighter V Live
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Suite à une énième dispute, Balthazar décide que son amant et lui règlent ça sur Street fighter. Cependant, Théo avait une bien meilleure idée. (paye ton scénar moisi de film de boules xDD) Thelthazar modern AU /!\Lemon !/!\


Oha-yooo ! o/

Voici un os lemon sur notre délicieux Thelthazar~ Une petite idée en modern AU qui m'est venu d'un coup ! (= w=) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage ! o/

Balthazar croisa les bras, foudroyant Théo du regard alors qu'il refusait de prendre la responsabilité du sujet de leur discussion. Voilà bien une bonne heure qu'ils se disputaient devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, sans arriver au moindre compromis. Son petit-ami, depuis près de sept ans désormais, restait buté comme un cochon, et le lot d'insulte allait toujours de pair avec ses crises.

\- Ce que tu es puérile ! râla-t-il. Vingt-cinq ans et toujours un gamin refusant de faire ce qu'il a à faire !

\- C'était à toi de le faire ! Et je te signal qu'on a que quelques mois d'écart ! Tu t'insultes tout seul !

\- Aaah, bon sang, Théo, c'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Je t'ai dit : je passes vite fait à la banque, en attendant organise les vidéos pour mettre les séries ensembles !

\- Tu m'as rien dit du tout !

\- Si, mais comme tu étais encore au téléphone avec Shin, tu m'écoutais pas !

\- Aller, tu recommences avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous ! Il aime les femmes !

\- Il a déjà eu des amants masculin, dont toi..., siffla le brun en serrant les poings avec rage.

\- On était bourré à ses dix-huit ans et il m'a embrassé le coin des lèvres : oui ! Je te ferais dire que la seule façon qui nous a permit de l'apprendre fut une photo à moitié flou qu'on a vu sur nos portables le lendemain.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, à d'autre.

\- De toute façon c'est pas la première fois que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Je me demande parfois ce que je fou avec toi...

La phrase lacéra le cœur du jeune homme qui sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il avança à grand pas vers son compagnon, qui n'était pas très loin, et le tira par le col de son tee-shirt jaune. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes avec rage et passion, recevant bien vite une réponse alors que les deux hommes s'enlacèrent étroitement.

La fête de la majorité de Shin était un sujet sensible, car Balthazar n'avait pas pu y assister pour raison familial. En regardant le lendemain les photos sur le portable de son partenaire de vie, il était tombé sur le baiser entre lui et son ami, et avait blêmit. Lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, il avait appris que sa copine le trompait depuis le début avec un autre, alors il l'avait quitté la mort dans l'âme.

Depuis l'infidélité lui faisait peur, et il craignait que Théo, bien qu'étant un ami d'enfance et donc qu'il le connaissait bien, fasse de même. L'événement du baiser était arrivé un an après leur mise en couple, tout comme avec son ex, alors il s'était de suite dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il avait confiance en son amant, et le croyait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait que lui autant dans sa vie que dans son lit. Seulement, la peur le tenait aux tripes, craignant qu'il le quitte car il n'était pas parfait.

Théo redressa la tête, cessant de l'embrasser, avant de caresser ses pommettes de ses pouces. Il sourit en voyant les yeux foudroyant de colère de son compagnon toujours remonté sur le précédent sujet.

\- Les autres ne sont pas toi, alors ça n'a aucun intérêt.

La phrase le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, apaisant le tumulte de son cœur. Il se laissa embrasser une dernière fois avant de repousser son colocataire hilare. La contradiction entre ses envies et ses actes faisait toujours rire son amant.

\- On va régler ça sur le ring ! Celui qui perd fera l'organisation des vidéos sur la chaîne youtube !

\- Très bien, je te mets au tapis en deux-deux !

\- Oh mais pas physique, cher et tendre, virtuel ! Street fighter !

\- Ramène ton cul que je l'explose dans une humiliation que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier ! répondit Théo avec arrogance, son sourire mauvais ne laissant pas son partenaire de marbre.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et le chocolat met le papier d'alu dans la marmotte.

Ils installèrent la console, sortirent les manettes, et branchèrent le double écran pour avoir la télé et à la fois un stream direct. Balthazar prit son portable pour tweeter que le combat de la vengeance allait opérer, essayant d'attirer le plus d'abonnés possible.

Tous deux possèdent une grosse chaîne youtube en commun, et participe avec plaisir sur celles de leurs amis. Théo avait percé sur internet par sa sœur Viktoria qui était connu sur instagram car elle avait, tous l'avouait un sacré physique. Lorsque son cadet avait seize ans, elle l'avait prit en photo dans la salle de sport, tous deux s'y rendant régulièrement ensemble pour fuir le domicile familial à l'ambiance orageuse. Normalement les mineurs ne pouvaient pas entré mais la blonde avait un décolleter plutôt persuasif. Loin de coucher pour obtenir, elle s'amusait à mener les hommes en bateau, et n'avait encore jamais eu de Jule à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son frère.

Depuis la première photo du garçon sur son compte, une tonne de jouvencelles s'étaient mise à s'abonner et fantasmer sur les muscles saillant et harmonieux. Elle lui avait donc suggéré d'ouvrir son compte et de faire de même, mais il réfuta, préférant les parties de jeux avec Balthazar. L'idée d'être sur internet avait tout de même germé dans son esprit, et il avait donc proposé à son compagnon d'ouvrir une chaîne youtube. Ils étaient encore amis à l'époque, et c'était à la base une distraction pour que le génie en herbe oublie un peu la tromperie de son ex. Leur relation avait toujours été ambiguë au possible, et les yaoistes s'étaient de suite empressés de s'abonner, tout comme les anciennes fans sur l'instagram de Viktoria.

S'il n'y en avait eu principalement que pour Théo au début, tous guettant les rares apparitions par webcam, Balthazar finit par avoir une certaine popularité. Beaucoup de jeunes se reconnaissaient dans son parcoure difficile d'affirmer sa virilité quand le physique manquait. Pâle, maigre, peinant à prendre le moindre gramme, le garçon était conscient qu'il n'était pas un top modèle comme son ami. De plus, ses cheveux, qu'ils aimait long pour leurs ondulations, le faisait souvent passer pour une femme aux yeux des autres, bien malgré sa barbe de trois jours.

Puis, lors la première FAQ qu'il fit seul et en webcam pour les mille abonnés, il y eut une vague de personnes attirés par lui. Des hommes, des femmes, des lycéens, des étudiants. Cela lui avait grandement remonté le moral, tous les compliments lui allant droit au cœur, et passant un baume apaisant sur ses insécurités.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à son partenaire, il fut surpris que cela lui déplaise. Il s'était pris une jalousie monstrueuse et Théo avait cherché la petite bête sur des choses stupides, refusant de le voir pendant une longue semaine. Il avait disparu de la circulation également, abandonnant la chaîne, alors Bob, son surnom combinant ses nombreux prénoms peu commun, avait fait autant de contenu que possible pour les garder a flot.

Sa tante l'avait réprimandé de passer autant de temps sur internet, même si ses notes ne risquaient pas de chuter du à ses incroyables capacités. Elle dépitait de le voir ne s'intéresser qu'à des jeux vidéos, ayant espéré qu'il utilise sont extraodinaire intelligence pour des fins plus grandiose. Lui n'en avait que faire, disant toujours que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter.

Agacé, il s'était rendu chez le jeune homme qui l'esquivait même au lycée, refusant de rejoindre leur groupe d'amis. Acculé, et forcé de quitter la maison car la belle-mère ivre hurlait encore sur les enfants, il avait emporté son ami dans un coin tranquille. De là ils s'étaient disputés, et en avait révélé plus qu'ils n'auraient cru. L'un disait qu'il refusait de le perdre, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse seul, et l'autre hurlait qu'il était à lui et personne d'autre. Théo avait profité de son choc pour l'embrasser, et, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu montrer de nombreux clichés, aucun des deux n'avaient fuis.

Ils s'étaient plutôt regardés avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'évidence qu'ils ignoraient depuis dès années se produise enfin. Ils s'étaient donc assit sur les balançoires vides du parc, et avaient calmement discuté de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, mettant leur relation au clair. Le génie fut raccompagné chez lui, et ils firent une petite partie de jeu sur la Xbox en profitant d'être seul pour manger dans la chambre. Finalement, il arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Le changement de leur relation ne passa pas inaperçu, leurs amis les connaissant que trop bien pour ne pas remarquer l'intimité profonde qui les liait. Quant aux abonnés sur youtube, les quelques piques, flirts, et silence comblés d'un petit rire séducteurs furent suffisamment évidant. Ceux qui semblaient s'amuser de leur bromance de départ se désabonnèrent, ajoutant les messages de haines à ceux des autres. Mais ceux qui les "shippaient" de base explosèrent de joie et remplirent plus encore la communauté de fanarts et fan-fiction. Comblant le tout par des "canon" en gras et entourés et de cœurs multicolores.

Pour répondre à tous, ils avaient fait un stream avec leurs amis, possédant également une chaîne youtube dont ils firent la promotion, et firent des défis. Ils prenaient des écrits des fans et essayaient de reproduire des positions plus ou moins chaste, des baisers... C'était pour faire un bon gros doigts d'honneur aux haters, et faire plaisir à ceux qui les soutenait. Le nombre d'abonnement avait doublé depuis. Ils étaient les premiers sur la toile à tenir une chaîne de jeu vidéo en étant un couple homosexuel. D'autres finirent par prendre leur exemple avec le temps.

Depuis, ils s'étaient faits un nom, étaient invités à de nombreuses conventions, possédaient leur propre site et serveur minecraft. En solo, Théo était plus axés sur les jeux rétro, et faisant souvent des "revanches" sur les vieilleries qui lui avait pourri ses après-midi dans son enfance. Bob était varié, ne refusant pas d'être sur émulateur de temps en temps, ressassant quelques souvenirs. Youtuber était, à leur grande joie et surprise, devenu leur métier. Ils pouvaient y passé plusieurs heures sans être lassés, bien que certain jours ils n'avaient ni le moral, ni l'envie. C'était un travail à temps plein, et harassant, mais ils leur plaisaient, alors il passaient au delà des tracas. C'était une belle vie, ils avaient un appartement, modeste mais pas ridicule, et quelques chats y traînants de ci de là.

\- Tu sais où est mon ancien micro ? Je le retrouve pas et les abonnés ne m'entende pas avec le tien, lança Balthazar.

\- Vu comment tu l'as balancé du bureau pour que je te prenne, normal qu'il ne marche plus, répliqua Théo avec un rictus inquisiteur.

Le génie pouffa, se souvenant parfaitement du choc que le pauvre objet avait subit. Il installa le clavier sans fil sur la table basse, et le canapé fut déplié en lit comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire pour jouer sur la télé. C'était plus vaste et les chats pouvaient circuler sans les gêner. Ces satanés matous avaient la fâcheuse manie de sauter sur leurs genoux, pile pendant des moments cruciale du jeu.

Il écrivit pour répondre à des questions, laissant son amant fouiller dans le bureau. Deux ordinateurs étaient disponibles afin qu'ils puissent faire des vidéos chacun de leur côté, alors ils avaient tout en double, dont une caisse avec leurs anciens matériels encore en marche. Il avait donc eu bon espoir que le problème soit réglé rapidement, mais son partenaire revint les mains vides.

\- Bah alors ?

\- Je t'expliquerais, dit que le micro est cassé et qu'on verra ça plus tard.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait de ne plus se prendre la tête en stream, micro ou non, râla le brun.

\- Fais.

Il soupira mais s'exécuta, prenant ensuite place sur le lit pour s'allonger sur le ventre en attrapant une manette. Il effectua les derniers réglages, et l'accueil du jeu fut visible depuis le compte switch. Le son était bon, et nombreux étaient les déçus de ne pas pouvoir les entendre. Théo le rejoignit, prenant la deuxième manette tandis qu'il ouvrit les combats en duo, mettant que le premier arrivant à cinq victoires gagnait.

Son colocataire ne s'allongea pas à côté de lui, mais sur lui, le surprenant sur le coup. Ses longues mèches ondulées furent repoussées pour que des baisers puissent être déposés dans son cou. Il sourit en soufflant avec amusement, appréciant la délicatesse à sa juste valeur.

\- Est-ce une façon momosexuelle de déterrer la hache de guerre ? rit-il. Deus vult !

\- En quelque sorte. On va pimenter un peu le jeu, sinon c'est pas drôle...

Les mots licencieux le mirent en alerte, et des mains glissèrent sur son corps jusqu'à sa ceinture. Le génie sursauta, lâchant la manette pour essayer d'éloigner les paumes perfides qui avaient détaché sa ceinture d'un geste vif et habile. Il tourna la tête pour le dévisager de ses yeux ronds.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Pas en plein live !

\- Sérieusement, toi contre moi à street fighter V, autant lancer le stream le plus long de l'univers ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est combattu à la loyal on y a passé deux jours, et encore ça a fini sur le quarantième matchs nul parce qu'on en avait marre, répliqua le joueur rétro, son partenaire approuvant d'un mouvement de tête en détournant le regard, mais il attira de nouveau ce dernier dans le sien en s'approchant sensuellement. Alors on va s'amuser un peu pour corser le challenge...

\- Et ce sera quoi, le premier qui vient ?

\- Nan, je sais que t'es incapable de te retenir, ce sera le pari de base, le premier qui gagne les cinq manches.

\- Question, Einstein, si l'un de nous me prépare, on peut pas utiliser la manette, tu comptes faire comment ?

\- Fait un défis solo en prétextant que l'autre manette n'a plus de pile, et que je pars en chercher vite fait.

Suite à ses paroles, il se leva, libérant son concubin, et alla dans leur chambre prendre ce qu'il fallait. Avec un sourire plein de défis et légèrement pervers, le surdoué écrivit rapidement sur le clavier pour prévenir les abonnés qui croiront sans problème à leur plan. Il serait curieux de savoir si l'un d'entre eux se douterait de quelque chose en voyant le futur combat qui risquait d'être désordonné.

Théo revint aussi vite qu'il était partie, la bouteille de lubrifiant en main avec une serviette et une boite de mouchoir. La petite serviette fut mise sous le bassin du futur receveur dont le pantalon et le sous-vêtement partie bien vite, le faisant rire. Il démarra un défis, prenant son personnage préféré : Vega. Il avait déjà tout fait, mais ça lui permettrait de voir comment son amant comptait s'y prendre, et de ne pas montrer qu'il perdait pied si jamais cela arrivait.

En sentant le lubrifiant être étalé sur son entrée, il lança un sourire à la fois charmeur et narquois à son partenaire, le défiant de le rendre incapable de jouer. Il était sûr et certain que même une bombe explosant au centre ville ne pourrait pas le détourner de sa partie. Sur l'écran, la salle pour les essaies, que Théo aimait appeler "papier d'examen" s'afficha, présentant le personnage contrôlé contre un autre. Les enchaînements commencèrent. Un doigt passa en lui, facilement, et il ne réagit pas trop, mais sourit avec insolence.

\- C'est pas ça qui va me perturber des masses.

\- Dans cinq minutes c'est toi qui va me supplier de ne pas m'arrêter.

Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier, le surdoué aspirant un peu ses lèvres pour les humidifier ; voilà qui était déjà mieux. Ils bougèrent à l'intérieur de lui, doucement, détendant ses chairs pour dissiper le tiraillement et éviter toute douleur future. Son corps frissonna aux sensations qui s'éveillait peu à peu. Ça allait être intéressant, ils n'avaient rien fait depuis plusieurs jours à cause de leurs emplois du temps monstrueux. Lequel allait céder le premier ?

En jetant un œil au chat, détournant son attention de son corps qui s'échauffait, Balthazar vit les conversations habituelles. Des gens se retrouvaient, d'autre arrivaient, et d'autre demandaient continuellement ce qui se passait - ou était le micro, ou bien Théo - comme s'ils oubliaient toutes les trois secondes. Les abrutis habituels le firent rire, ses enchaînements avec Vega parfaitement accomplit. Bien, un petit mouvement lascif allait certes lui donner une érection, mais pas lui faire perdre la tête, il ne risquait rien.

Il sortie des défis après deux, ou trois, et alla en survie. Le premier combat fut une formalité ridicule, et il souffla sa déception avec arrogance. Puis les choses changèrent. Théo ouvrit ses doigts soudainement, l'écartant et le faisant sursauter en poussant un son à peine audible sous la surprise. L'autre main du jeune homme attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et sa bouche vint dévorer ses reins, remontant lentement pour arriver jusqu'à la nuque. Il redescendit en laissant le vêtement relevé, ayant conscience que faire l'amour à moitié habillé était l'un des actes préférés de Balthazar. Cela donnait un côté impatient qui les grisait.

Le joueur rétro rechercha un point particulier qu'il trouva rapidement, jouant avec. La bosse douce fut délicatement caressée, commençant à faire réagir le youtuber étendu qui se cambra légèrement. Il sourit victorieusement. Son amant pouvait faire mine de ne pas réagir autant qu'il le voulait, mais sa peau devenant peu à peu brûlante et qui se hérissait trahissait ses émotions ; son corps était bien plus honnête que lui.

Il plongea dans le cou pour l'embrasser, passant sa langue sur l'épiderme qu'il aspirait de temps à autre. La respiration du joueur se hachura un peu, et il l'entendit déglutir alors qu'il relevait le menton dans une tentative veine de se reprendre. Il fut plus distrait dans ses enchaînements, ratant le bon moment pour attaquer ou contrer l'adversaire. Ce détail le fit rager intérieurement. Il était hors de question qu'il perde !

\- Ah, c'est bon ? Tu les as tes putains de piles ? Parce que ça commence à être long et chiant ! râla-t-il en tournant un peu la tête vers son partenaire qui le fixait tel un prédateur, son sourire le faisant frémir de désir.

\- Nan, mais je suis à deux doigts de les trouver.

Sur ce mauvais jeu de mot il titilla dans des petits mouvements secs et rapide la prostate de son amant qui fut secoué d'un spasme de plaisir intense en geignant. Des bouffés de chaleur l'envahir et il sentit son corps entier répondre au attente du jeune homme dans son dos. Ses mains qui s'étaient crispées un instant sur la manette se détendirent à moitié au prix d'un contrôle difficile à garder. Il contenu sa voix par fierté, refusant que d'autre son en sorte à un stade si primaire de l'acte. Aussi divines que puissent être les sensations qui lui cambraient de plus en plus ses reins, il tenta au mieux de les oublier pour se concentrer sur le combat.

Théo haussa un sourcil en ralentissant enfin, faisant de long et lent va et vient de ses doigts, sa paume caressant les fesses au passage. Son compagnon se relâcha physiquement, un soupir lui échappant. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était sacrément têtu. Peut-être pas autant que lui, mais lorsqu'il décidait quelque chose, il ne lâchait rien. Bien, corsons un peu les choses dans ce cas.

Il reprit du lubrifiant, et ajouta un troisième doigts, et apprécia la réaction du corps frémissant et quémandeur. Il s'amusa à faire de languissant gestes, appuyant lorsqu'il s'enfonçait pour emporter le corps entier dans le mouvement qui amplifiait les émotions du receveur. Les yeux de ce dernier commençait à se voiler sérieusement, le plaisir se lisant dans la brillance de ses iris de feu. Le miroir à droite donnait à Théo une vue imprenable sur les expressions de son partenaire.

La respiration de Balthazar devint difficile à garder normale. Elle se faisait plus profonde, la pression serrant la gorge qui étouffait le moindre début de gémissement. Ce fut le passage du pouce sur son périnée qui le fit tressauter, un son incontrôlable furetant presque timidement entre sa mâchoire et ses lèvres serrées. Le combat commençait à être compliqué, rien que par le stage plus haut du jeu, mais en plus, les gestes du personnages commençaient à perdre leurs cadences endiablées du début. Théo sourit hautainement, se penchant à son oreille pour la mordre doucement.

\- Bah alors ? On a du mal à se concentrer ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas perdu à ce que je sache, rétorqua son amant avec insolence, lui jetant un regard séducteur. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

\- Ne me tente pas si tu ne veux pas être ridicule de suite..., souffla-t-il en grignotant juste sous le lobe, zone particulièrement sensible chez son aimé qui frissonna.

\- Les abonnés n'attendent que toi, tu sais ? Et ça commence à faire long pour acheter des piles juste en bas de la rue. C'est toi qui est déjà ridicule. Ils vont encore croire que tu- aanha !

Il fut coupé par son propre gémissement alors que sa prostate fut malmenée soudainement par les doigts de son compagnon. Il lui jeta donc un regard foudroyant, ayant trouvé le geste déloyal, mais l'autre n'eut qu'un large sourire victorieux. Théo se redressa en retirant ses doigts, et enfourcha son fessier en débouclant sa ceinture. Balthazar détourna ses yeux, précédemment hypnotisé par le spectacle, et il rejoignit le menu du jeu pour retourner à l'écran principal. Il brancha la deuxième manette qui fut de suite détectée, et qui excita le chat qui comprit que l'autre homme rejoignait la partie.

Il lança l'affrontement en duo, ignorant les ondes à l'intérieur de sa colonne vertébral en sentant le pénis, glissant de lubrifiant, passer entre ses fesses. L'union ne tarda pas à se faire, et ils poussèrent un soupire commun de bien être. Théo embrassa le dos à disposition, caressant la peau commençant à devenir moite d'une main, tandis que la seconde lui servait d'appuis. Son amant s'habitua rapidement à sa présence, et actionna lui même un mouvement pour relever son bassin.

Le joueur rétro le suivit, le laissant se mettre sur les genoux, les coudes enfoncés dans le matelas. Il plaça ses jambes à côté des siennes pour avoir un équilibre suffisant tout en facilitant la position. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, ils choisirent leurs personnages et lancèrent le match. Le temps des animations de début, le dominant attrapa les hanches pour les claquer vivement contre les siennes, arrachant des gémissements bruyant à son amoureux prit par surprise.

Balthazar se reprit lorsque les mouvements se firent plus doux et léger, mais savait que désormais, il allait être alerte à la moindre pique de plaisir. Il roula ses épaules vers l'arrière en cherchant à reprendre le pas sur ses émotions, et commença à enchaîner plusieurs mouvements pour tenter de battre son adversaire. La grosseur à l'intérieur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, mais à son contraire, son homme semblait plus concentrer sur la partie que sur le sexe, ce qui le vexa. Il bougea ses hanches, venant onduler contre le bassin en résistant à ses propres émotions.

Vega asséna un enchaînement violent et efficace sur Bison, faisant largement sourire le surdoué qui avait entendu son amant se crisper en posant la manette contre son dos. Il n'y avait pas de raison que lui seul soit perturbé ! Il continua de bouger, ignorant les avertissement par quelques coups de reins plus brusque qui lui coupait le souffle, et gagna la première partie. Ce petit jeu était finalement très amusant.

Les amants bougèrent ensemble, se combattant sauvagement par le moral et le jeu, la télé crachant des sons passant par dessus les quelques gémissements qui leur échappaient. Les combos des personnages s'espacèrent, devenant plus sporadique, et ils commencèrent à donner des coups parfois répétés et aléatoires.

Balthazar se redressa, cambrant ses reins en venant appuyer son dos contre le torse de son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit en venant dévorer son cou et passant ses bras devant son corps, tous deux gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Les émotions commencèrent à se mélanger, et le plaisir monta graduellement malgré eux. Un rire fut communiqué entre deux soupires alors qu'ils ondulèrent souplement sur le rythme de la musique du jeu. Une nouvelle manche se termina, les deux se retrouvant exéco.

La position n'était pas évidente, mais elle était assurément appréciée. Ils ne purent rester bien longtemps comme ça, n'arrivant plus à jouer et bouger sans se gêner. La pause entre deux combats leurs permis de changer un peu, descendant du lit pour se mettre à genoux devant la table basse sur laquelle le génie s'appuya.

Ce dernier commença à avoir du mal à rester concentrer sur le jeu, la pression de son bassin montant doucement mais sûrement. Son personnage se faisait facilement frappé, et peinait à faire des contres. Il se pencha contre le meuble, rapprochant la manette de sa bouche alors qu'il était secoué par les mouvements réguliers que son amant faisait. Un coup d'œil sur le chat lui permit de voir que les abonnés trouvaient qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui, ne parvenant visiblement à pas grand chose. Cela le requinqua par l'énergie du défis. C'était hors de question qu'il perde, son amant devait s'occuper de ranger leur chaîne, alors il le fera !

Il bougea les aussi les hanches, décidant de ne plus trop retenir ses geignements parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à choisir entre les contenir, et rester concentré sur le jeu. Cela ne laissa pas son partenaire indifférent, car son personnage se fit de nombreuse fois frapper, permettant à l'autre de lui retirer plus de la moitié de sa vie. Le souffle rauque dans son dos le fit frémir, et une nouvelle bouffé de chaleur l'étourdit.

Il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu la capacité à appuyé correctement sur la manette, ses doigts se crispant sur les boutons. Le point si sensible à l'intérieur de lui était frotté à certain moment, renforçant le plaisir qui le submergeait. Ses yeux voilés tentèrent de suivre les mouvements des personnages, mais rapidement son cerveau n'arriva même plus à savoir lequel était le sien, malgré leur contraste flagrant.

Théo s'allongea contre son dos, tremblant et pantelant, prouvant qu'il était dans le même état. Il lâcha la manette d'une main pour faire glisser sa paume et le dos de sa main, tenant encore l'objet, le long des bras nues de son cher et tendre. Le surdoué cessa de toucher aux boutons, fermant les yeux en geignant aussi fort que l'homme dans son dos. Bien que les mouvements à l'intérieur de lui ne lui en donna aucune envie, il redressa la tête pour fixer le plafond, reprenant conscience de la réalité. Les baisers sur son cou et le creux de son épaule ne l'aidèrent en rien à y parvenir complètement.

\- Théo... geignit-il, le sexe semblant tressaillir à l'intérieur de lui, déferlant une onde de choc dans tout son corps. Le live...

Le rappelle ramena le joueur rétro à lui, et il se redressa en reprenant sa manette. Sans surprise, le temps de combat s'était écoulé et celui qui avait le moins de vie fut déclaré perdant. Vega avait à présent deux victoire contre une, mais ils étaient déjà si proche de la fin. Alors qu'ils bougeaient légèrement, parfaitement synchrone, pendant le changement de round, Balthazar se tourna vers le chat d'un regard obscurcit et brumeux.

Les abonnés les trouvaient étrangement distraient, et avaient plusieurs hypothèse, passant de la dispute qui continuait, expliquant le manque "étrange" de micro, ou bien les chats qui gênaient. Puis une autre germa, certain lançant pour rire qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de faire des choses. La phrase fit autant réagir les yaoistes au quart de tour qu'elle ne le fit rire. S'ils savaient...

Il sursauta en sentant que Théo le serrer à la taille pour le porter, mais se détendit lorsqu'il constata qu'il était parfaitement tenu. Le jeune homme le déposa doucement sur le dos dans le lit, échangeant un regard intense avec lui, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur leurs lèvres. Ils se réunirent dans un baiser profond découlant de leur amour comme de leur passion.

Le combat suivant s'engagea, alors ils se séparèrent pour continuer de se battre, tournant la tête pour voir la télé. Ils se remirent à bouger, exprimant par soupirs et gémissements le bien qu'ils se faisaient. Emporté par le mouvement, Balthazar se sentit arriver plus vite à ses limites, appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa manettes en espérant avoir quelques enchaînements par chance. Vega mit au tapis Bison qui fut relativement inactif. Le remarquant, il profita de la pause inter-combat pour regarder son homme.

Il était bien plus concentré à lui faire l'amour qu'à garder les mains sur la manette, serrant l'une de ses cuisses contre lui. Avec celles-ci le génie caressa ses flans, insistant du regard pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Malgré ses envies, Théo accepta de continuer le combat, y mettant bien plus d'acharnement alors que ses mouvements accéléraient tout autant. Son amant se cambra de nouveau ses yeux se fermant à moitié alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait. Il poussa un profond gémissement, ses tremblements se faisant de plus en plus fort, son corps entier devenant érogène ; le simple contacte de l'air le rendait fou.

Bison l'emporta. Ils étaient désormais deux à quatre en faveur de Vega. Le but même de ce combat sembla se perdre au loin alors que l'orgasme se rapprochait. Les amants, confus, peinèrent à resté concentré, le claquement de leur corps qui s'entrechoquaient, et celui métallique de la ceinture secouer d'avant en arrière animant l'ambiance.

Lors de la pose inter-combat, ils se regardèrent et bougèrent plus vite, plus fort. Ils fermèrent les yeux sous le délice, suant dans les quelques vêtements qu'ils portaient encore. La paume tremblante d'émotions du surdoué remonta les abdominaux sous le tee-shirt de l'autre, qui l'enleva soudainement. Le combat sonnant son commencement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'embrasser, ni même que le dominant ne se redresse.

Théo planta ses coudes à côté de la tête de son partenaire et mit la manette au dessus de celui-ci. L'autre passa ses mains dans son dos pour jouer, n'ayant pas d'autre choix s'il ne voulait pas être écrasé. La bataille fut plus difficile, ils étaient assez près pour s'embrasser, et leurs lèvres se cherchaient contre leurs volontés. Leurs yeux voyagèrent sans cesse des leurs à la télé, et ils reprirent la cadence érotique au rythme si unique et bien à eux. Ils cédèrent et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Leurs mains s'agrippèrent aux manettes comme un noyer à sa bouée, et leurs doigts appuyaient d'eux même sur n'importe quel touche.

Le combat des personnages étaient chaotiques, l'un partant à l'autre bout de l'écran et donnant des coups dans le vide et du mauvais côté avant de revenir au bon endroit. Par un miracle qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru obtenir, le personnage en tête remporta la victoire par chronomètre. Lorsqu'elle retentit, ils continuèrent de bouger, complètement happé leur acte de chair, et d'appuyer sur des boutons au hasard.

Leurs mains se crispèrent sur les manettes alors que la pression montait jusqu'au point de non retour, et leurs voix exprimèrent le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Une pression ardente qui explosa finalement en les raidissant. Ils poussèrent des sons à damné les anges, et effectuèrent encore quelques mouvements de bassin avant de s'arrêter.

Essoufflé, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de rire. Puis, ils tournèrent la tête vers la télé, et ne comprirent pas comment ils avaient fait pour arriver aux réglages du salon de combat en ligne. Ils pouffèrent à nouveau, et d'un commun accord, se séparèrent après un dernier baiser. Théo laissa son amant s'essuyer, et se pencha sur le chat en épongeant la sueur de son front du dos de la main.

\- On est grillé, rit-il en se tournant vers son homme.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répondit l'autre sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Ils pensent à des noms de film de boules: "le live du sexe", "live qui part littéralement en couilles", "légère distraction sur twitch"... Et y'en a que j'oserais même pas répéter !

\- Oh my...

Balthazar se redressa, envoyant la petite serviette, désormais sale, plus loin, et vint enlacer son amant. Il le charma par de tendres caresses le temps qu'il déconnecte le live, le chat s'excitant comme quoi la partie ne faisait que commencer pour eux.

\- Mon cœur..., commença le surdoué.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as perdu..., susurra-t-il amoureusement à son oreille.

Son colocataire se figea, puis posa les yeux sur lui avant de réaliser.

\- Oh putain merde ! soupira-t-il dramatiquement avec ennuis, faisant exploser son amant de rire.


End file.
